Video content, both live and pre-recorded, forms a vast and ever-growing percentage of the content consumed on the Internet. Video is rapidly replacing, or at least complementing, written content, and as such, commands a great deal of attention from both the creators of the video content, and those who seek to profit by placing advertisements within videos. Companies and individuals pay other parties for the placement of videos on the internet, both on sites dedicated solely to the medium, or embedded within webpages that offer other forms of content. Individuals, brnads, organizations, and business spend more and more of their budget on creating video or advertising within it. Video advertising is generally accomplished by inserting the video ad as a separate file before the main video plays (pre-roll), halfway through the main video (mid-roll), or immediately following the video (post-roll).
For both video content creators and those who employ the medium for advertising, metrics and analytics are of core importance, just as with any online content. Tracking user behavior (length of time spent watching a video, frequency of ad skipping or blocking, participating in any interactive options offered, etc.) is crucial information. Other important information includes other types of measurements such as surveys and third party analytical tools. While technology does exist for tracking such analytics with online video, the delivery is not always compatible or easily integrated with existing video delivery mediums, platforms, or ad servers. The present invention addresses these issues, providing an easy deployment mechanism, a greater level of accuracy, and a framework for enhanced capabilities in the delivery of analytical tracking tools within videos, and within the advertising embedded within those videos.